


twenty minutes south of rio

by JulianAst



Series: north/south [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BRAZIL!, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Get-Together Fic, M/M, Pining, hinata is helplessly in love with one miya atsumu, mentions of oihina
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAst/pseuds/JulianAst
Summary: Теперь эти слова стали предсказанием, невозможным, недосягаемым; Хината находит себя в кровати семью годами позже, рассматривая вероятность того, что второкурсник Мия Атсуму каким-то образом, стоя на залитом потом полу Токийского Дворца Спорта, ноги на ширине плеч, показывал пальцем в лицо Хинате и видел будущее.Внимание Мии Атсуму длится семь лет.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: north/south [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801420
Kudos: 27





	twenty minutes south of rio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [twenty minutes south of rio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007616) by [birdcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcat/pseuds/birdcat). 



> сиквел к [thirty minutes north of tokio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895168)  
> автор: birdcat

__  
Он тащит свой велосипед вверх по холму, в двадцати минутах на юг от Рио, когда до него до него доходит. _Это то же самое, что Мияги._

Было одно утро, зимой на втором курсе в Карасуно, когда задняя шина его велосипеда лопнула на полпути в гору по дороге в школу. Должно быть, она порвалась о камень; он спрыгнул в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его велосипед горизонтально скользит по заснеженной дороге, свозя снег и оставляя за собой дорожку голого асфальта. Хината притянул его обратно, поставил слетевшую цепь обратно и двинулся дальше по склону пешком. Его велосипед сотрясался, когда мимо проезжали машины. Их фары разрезали предрассветную темноту жёсткими белыми лучами, позволяя Хинате сосчитать капли слёз на кожаном сидении байка и грязь, собравшуюся на его ботинках. Он пришёл на тренировку поздно в тот день, с промокшими насквозь кроссовками и на редкость мрачным настроением. 

Это, думает он, ничем не отличается. Только, может быть, бразильским солнцем, или обгорелой шеей, или потерянной царапиной от педали на его левой икре. Задняя шина его велосипеда лопнула из-за камня полмили назад, когда он, покачиваясь, держал путь по дороге в южных окраинах города. Из-за этого он вместе с коробками пиццы и рюкзаком покатился по асфальту. Слова «Bon Appetite», написанные жизнерадостными жёлтыми буквами на одной стороне доставочной сумки, испачкались в грязи до полной неразборчивости. Там было три заказа, а теперь ни одного, причём одна из пицц распласталась на дороге, под проезжающими машинами, а другая по кусочкам валялась в стороне.

«Приятного аппетита,» – думает Хината, отправляя уцелевший кусочек себе в рот. Базилик и масло, и что-то застрявшее у него на зубах. Он запихивает выжившую пиццу обратно в сумку и ставит велосипед прямо. Тот проседает на лопнувшую шину, когда Хината оттаскивает его в сторону от дороги. Он пойдет пешком.  
У него не хватает времени, чтобы доставить последний заказ вовремя, он знает, даже с учётом того, что два других теперь отпали. Это ещё миля на север. Адрес, мелькающий на его телефоне, ведёт к комплексу квартир, зажатых между двумя крутыми склонами, скрытыми от южного берега, с которого он отправился.

Этим ему нравится в Рио. Горы прорезают себе путь сквозь город, просовывая свои пальцы в промежутки между зданиями, в угрозе разорвать их на части. Их упрямое непреодолимое присутствие успокаивает; каким-то образом они являют собой силу гораздо больше, чем этот город, или люди, живущие здесь, или сам Хината. Он доставит последний заказ до дверей, как бы поздно он ни явился, решает он. И, если его пошлют, он съест его на обратном пути до «Bon Appetite» и позволит разорванной шине самой всё объяснить. 

Ранее сегодня, перед тем, как шина лопнула, пока три тёплые пиццы всё ещё тяготили его спину, Хината проехал мимо окон спортивного бара. Высоко за стеклом висел телевизор, наполовину покрытый солнечными лучами.  
_**«É ACE! FANTÁSTICO!»**_ – гласили субтитры. Они были маленькими, в углу экрана, написанные жизнерадостным жёлтым цветом. Хината остановился как вкопанный и уставился в окно. Его тень остановилась вместе с ним, наполовину отражаясь в стекле.

_**ELE SÓ TEM 19 ANOS! TOBIO KAGEYAMA!** _

Велосипед Хинаты наклонялся до тех пор, пока он не остановил его, поставив ногу на землю. Его португальский был достаточно хорош, чтобы понять, что именно там написано; всё остальное осталось далеко позади. Он провёл первые четыре месяца, борясь с этой воображаемой картиной: копна волос Кагеямы, его плечи, дугообразный полёт мяча, направленный его пальцами. И вот оно было прямо перед его носом, в пикселях, мимолётное, сверкнувшее сквозь запачканное пальцами окно дневного бара. Не больше трёх дюймов. Облачённое в форму, которую Хината не узнавал. Проигнорированное постоянными посетителями, сидевшими прямо под ним. Исчезнувшее так же быстро, как и появилось, когда экран переключился с корта на рекламу автомобилей.  
Хината тогда посмотрел вниз и встретился взглядом со своим мутным отражением. Он понял, что чувствовал поражение. Он всегда представлял, что его воссоединение с Кагеямой, даже с его изображением, будет более торжественно. За его отражением группа молодых людей гудела в унисон над своими банками пива. Он посмотрел на них, а потом перевёл взгляд обратно к своему отражению.

 _Кагеяма играет в высшей лиге._ Он уже знал это, представлял, слышал на задворках своего разума с пророческой ясностью с первого же момента на пляже. За несколько дней эта мысль превратилась в бессмысленность, в мучительный барабанный ритм, который сопровождал каждый его шаг на тягучем песке.

Хината смотрел на то, как меняется выражение лица его отражения в окне спортивного бара. Его телефон мигал на держателе на руле его велосипеда, послушно направляя его на юг. Ему нужно было сделать три доставки в следующий час. Что ещё он мог поделать? Он смотрел на отраженную версию себя пару секунд, будто просил его сойти с окна, для него, вместо него, чтобы ему самому не пришлось делать этого. Педали велосипеда были невозможно тяжелыми, когда он отъехал.

 _Это то же самое, что Мияги._ Эта мысль крутится в его голове на выбеленном солнцем холме на юге города, когда он ловит себя на прокручивании того момента из телевизора. Он сжимает зубы. Это не похоже на него. Он начинает взбираться на холм, буксируя сломанный велосипед рядом с собой, когда видит геометрические формы жилого комплекса, служившего пунктом назначения. Ещё одна пицца. С каждым шагом его ноги, кажется, начинают прилипать к земле. Это то же самое чувство, будто идти по песку на залитой дождём площадке.

Он останавливается, когда достигает вершины холма, в том месте, где дорога начинает бежать вниз. Задняя часть велосипеда всё ещё проседает на спущенную шину, но Хината останавливается, чтобы обдумать это, только сейчас. Он садится на велосипед, резко закидывая ногу, чувствуя, как его вес ещё больше прижимает велик к дороге. Когда он поднимает ноги, велосипед начинает катиться вперёд со склона. Разорванная шина на заднем колесе не обеспечивает никакой защиты от асфальта; он чувствует каждую кочку по дороге вниз.

***

Он доставил последний заказ вовремя, проскользнув к дверям комплекса, бросив велосипед второй раз за сегодняшний день, когда понял, что тормоза отказали. Когда он вернулся в «Bon Appetite», менеджер всё понял насчёт порванной шины. За него говорили синяк на ноге и испачканный велосипед.

Педро нет дома, когда Хината возвращается в их квартиру. Он, должно быть, на учёбе, думает Хината, или пытается затеряться где-нибудь в городе. В коридоре песок, и Хината жалеет, что чувствует его босыми ступнями. Он по привычке бросает сандали и рюкзак в угол.  
Свет на кухне оказывается включенным, Хината входит и видит, как посудомоечная машина трясётся под стойкой. Она делает это иногда – застревает во время работы и беспорядочно вибрирует, пока кто-нибудь не отменит цикл и не перезапустит его. Педро показывал ему, как перезапускать её три недели назад, безмолвно указав на нужную кнопку и кивнув Хинате, когда тот нашёл её. Хината наклоняется над раковиной, чтобы закрыть окна перед тем, как вернуться обратно к машине. Солнце уже начало неторопливое погружение за горы, и только одинокий лучик остаётся на побитой поверхности посудомоечной машины. Хината дотягивается до ручки, чтобы нажать кнопку питания, но машина продолжает пыхтеть. Хината нажимает её ещё два раза.

Изображение Кагеямы прокручивается у него в голове в энный раз. Оно призрачно преследовало его с того момента, как он увидел его, вниз по холму, по пути с работы, и теперь вернулось к нему снова, как преданное животное. Это был кадр над головой, снятый с высокого балкона какого-то зала, который Хината совершенно точно никогда не видел раньше. Хината представляет кричащую толпу, рёв комментаторского голоса: _**É ACE! FANTÁSTICO!**_

Хината видит замедленный повтор эйс-подачи. Кагеяма подбрасывает мяч, делает шаг левой ногой, правой, снова левой, прыгает. Линии площадки меняются под ним. Пиксели его силуэта мелькают на экране. Рука встречается с мячом, мяч встречается с площадкой. Субтитры бегут в нижней части телевизора. _**ELE SÓ TEM 19 ANOS! TOBIO KAGEYAMA!**_ Постоянные посетители бара поднимают вверх бокалы в совершенной незаинтересованности.

Воображаемый Кагеяма победно сжимает кулак, пока Хината зажимает кнопку питания посудомоечной машины в четвёртый раз. Она не выключается. Тогда он тянет за ручку, пока камеры следуют за Кагеямой по площадке.

У машины открывается дверца, она начинает выплёскивать наружу свои внутренности.

Хината делает шаг назад. Обычно посудомоечная машина автоматически останавливает цикл, когда дверца открывается; сейчас же Хината в шоке пялится на то, как горячая вода прорывается из зияющего пространства открытой дверцы. Он бросается вперёд, чтобы попробовать закрыть её, одной рукой прикрывая лицо, а другой шаря внизу в поисках ручки. Он поднимает её наполовину, потом на три четверти, пока дверца не упирается во что-то. Вода прыскает вверх.  
_Стук._ Хината толкает дверцу дальше, но ничего не двигается. Это тоже случалось раньше, но не пока посудомоечная машина всё ещё работала; верхняя подставка на дверце упирается во что-то сзади, и машина отказывается закрываться больше, чем на три четверти. В прошлый раз об этом позаботился Педро, с почти что монашеской торжественностью, достав из ящика отвёртку или отцепив какую-то защелку внутри посудомоечной машины, которую, Хината знал, он не найдет, даже если попытается. Чего бы Хината только не сделал, чтобы он был рядом сейчас: его стойкий непроницаемый сосед и секретная защёлка внутри посудомоечной машины, которую Педро не удосужился уточнить. Он чувствует укол иронии где-то внутри, пока прикрывает лицо рукой от струй воды.  
По линолеуму начинают растекаться лужи. Хината толкает дверь один раз, потом ещё один, и морщиться, пока держатель ещё больше закрепляет своё положение. Светодиодные лампочки рядом с ручкой посудомоечной машины показывают 09:10 в обаятельном зелёном свете. Они отсчитывают ещё секунду.

Хината садится на пол, где вода уже просочилась сквозь полоски плитки. Девять минут до того, как посудомойка перестанет работать. Вода выходит не слишком быстро, всё будет в порядке. Может быть, Педро даже успеет прийти домой до того момента. Он прислоняется спиной к машине, запрокидывая голову, макушкой касаясь её поверхности. Она вибрирует под его головой под ритм пульсирующей изнутри воды. Когда он позволяет себе расслабить челюсть, его зубы начинают стучать. Две струи горячей пенистой воды плещутся на кафель по обе стороны от него.  
Хината с малым интересом наблюдает, как их лужицы ползут друг к другу на полу, соединяясь под его ногами. Его левая икра покрыта синяками и обожжена солнцем там, где он поцарапался, упав со своего велосипеда сегодня. Когда вода начинает впитываться в материал его шорт, он не двигается с места, вместо этого переводя взгляд вниз, чтобы взглянуть на своё отражение. Силуэт его лба слабый и размытый в мыльном слое воды. Он помнит, как пялился на такое же отражение в окне спортивного бара, ранее утром, пытаясь прочесть собственное выражение лица, будто оно принадлежало незнакомцу.

Слова на повторе крутятся у него в голове. _**ELE SÓ TEM 19 ANOS! TOBIO KAGEYAMA!**_

Хината улыбается печальной, интимной улыбкой. Было время, когда он не мог говорить на португальском, когда эти слова пролетели бы мимо него в блаженной бессмысленности. Может быть, было время, когда изображение Кагеямы, играющего в высшей лиге, по телевизору заставило бы его сердце переполниться гордостью. Было даже время, когда он жил на другой стороне тихого океана, думает он, когда пасы, отправленные кончиками этих телевизионных пальцев, предназначались для его ладони.

Лужи достигают дальней стены кухни, окрашивая деревянную отделку в серый цвет. Посудомоечная машина трясётся под его затылком.

Хината отдалённо понимает, что есть миллион вещей, которыми он мог бы заняться прямо сейчас: принести полотенца, чтобы остановить потоп, найти ту самую защёлку, чтобы освободить дверцу, позвонить Педро и спросить, как он делает это. Только что-то заставляет его остаться на полу. Может быть, какая-то испорченная часть его хочет, чтобы посудомоечная машина была сломана, думает он, чтобы посмотреть, как высоко может подняться вода, посмотреть, может ли он исчезнуть в ней. Вероятно, пройдёт ещё минут восемь, прежде чем цикл остановится, и машина отключится. Вся кухня может оказаться затопленной к тому моменту, поглощённая массой пены с лимонным запахом, распластавшейся на стенах и поднявшейся достаточно высоко, чтобы задеть потолок.  
Он представляет Педро, пришедшего домой, который пробирается к нему сквозь белые пенные горы, чтобы достать его промокшую, сгорбленную фигуру и доставить в безопасное место. Что бы тогда Хината сказал его безмолвному лицу? Он не мог починить посудомоечную машину? Он не знал, что делать? Он не хотел что-либо делать?

Но Педро ещё нет дома. Хината позволяет себе плакать.

***

Ойкава появляется в Бразилии, как ураган. Действительность его жизни здесь, которая по ощущениям Хинаты, только начала превращаться во что-то рабочее, казалось, исказилась вокруг его присутствия. У Ойкавы было совсем немного вещей с собой: маленький чемодан, пара пляжный волейбольных мячей, кроссовки фирмы, которую Хината не узнавал – но для Хинаты это чувствовалось так, будто он свернул всю префектуру Мияги и притащил с собой на прицепе. Его внимательный взгляд, прожигающий Хинату под бразильским солнцем, будто вырывает его с пляжа, снова возвращая на площадку общественного зала Мияги, когда эти же самые глаза впервые изучали его через непрочную блокаду сетки. Свод его плечей, почти что аристократический по своей сути, смотрится почти неправильно, облачённый в футболку цветов, отличных от расцветки Сэйджо. Ойкава несомненно, ощутимо, тот же самый человек, которого Хината встретил пять лет назад; привычность, которую он излучает, поразительна, и чувствуется, будто, встретив его, Хината возвращается с пляжа назад к своему школьному «я», которое он пытался задушить в песке.  
Хината замечает, как они смотрят друг на друга первые несколько мгновений в ошеломлённом молчании на краю пляжа – так же, как мартышки смотрят в зеркало: поднимая руку и наблюдая, как их отражение поднимает её в унисон, стуча пальцем по стеклу, чтобы посмотреть, реально ли это, держа защитную позу, пока не решат, отражение – это друг или враг?

Ойкава – друг. Даже кто-то такой горделивый, как он, беспомощен перед абсурдностью ситуации, и сокрушительное объятие, в которое Хината позволяет себя втянуть, кружит его голову. _Мы никогда не были близки,_ ловит себя на мысли Хината, лицом прижимаясь к нагретому солнцем материалу футболки Ойкавы. Он замечает, как прохожие оборачивают на них головы. _Но что-то в нахождении на другом конце мира, кажется, ломает лёд._  
Ойкава присоединяется к игре на пляже, Хината как будто наблюдает за собой в третьем лице, проходящим физическую и эмоциональную блокаду, которую поставил перед ним пляжный волейбол год назад. Всё начинается с песка и глубоких следов, которые оставляет Ойкава, когда они играют свой первый сет против незнакомцев. Хината стоит перед ним и топает ногами по песку в комически серьёзной попытке продемонстрировать, как правильно прыгать.  
– Ты прыгаешь, как что?

Ойкава таращится на него, щурясь на солнце.

– Ты должен топать по песку, иначе тебя затянет.  
Он удерживает равновесие, хватаясь за предплечья Ойкавы, а потом топает по песку ещё два раза.  
– Смотри, это делает поверхность, чтобы прыгнуть!

Когда у Ойкавы выходит с его первой попытки, и выражение растерянности превращается в изумление, Хинате приходится оттолкнуть мысль о том, что было бы хорошо иметь кого-то, кто показал бы ему это, год назад.  
Первый сет идёт совершенно мимо. Хината продолжает смотреть на собственный путь обучения на повторе, когда Ойкава с трудом подаёт под лучами солнца, а потом бросает мяч на ветер, а потом спотыкается о собственные ноги, заходя на простой забег. Ойкава принимает трудности с изяществом, подправляя свои пасы в следующем раунде и ставя ноги для прыжка так, как показал ему Хината. В его игре чувствуется юмор, который заходит дальше его смеха, думает Хината, будто достоинство, с которым он выходил на площадку в старшей школе, преобразилось во что-то более игривое и свободное – может быть, это люди, или море, или осознание того, что игра, на самом деле, не его, и ему можно оплошаться. Он перебрасывается с оппонентами на смеси английского и испанского и беззлобно смеётся, когда ему задают глупые вопросы о Японии.  
И позже Ойкава запрокидывает голову к солнцу и кричит:  
– Возьми на заметку, как ветер сместил этот мяч!

И Хината почти останавливается от лёгкости в груди. Всегда ли Ойкава был таким? Всегда ли Хината был таким?

Они играют пять матчей в их первый день вместе, и не выигрывают ни один. И всё же, кажется, Ойкава нравится группе игроков, которые периодически появляются на пляже и знают имя Хинаты, они бросают на него жалостный взгляд, который обычно дарят новичкам, когда те проигрывают. Когда они вдвоём вечером обнаруживают себя устроившимися на песке, Хината тут же заглатывает по-детски наивную надежду, что Ойкава сможет поиграть ещё позже.  
– Все идут по барам завтра. – лениво говорит Ойкава, как будто он только обдумывает эту идею. Они недалеко от воды, прислонились к холодному песку. – Остальные из моей команды, я имею в виду. Я думаю, я лучше останусь здесь и проиграю ещё пару сетов. Они иногда выходят из-под контроля.

И всё же аргентинская команда кажется довольно приемлемой, как раздумывает Хината пару секунд, когда видит их на набережной. Они все высокие, с разной степенью бородатости, и достаточно смелы, чтобы дразнить Ойкаву, когда к нему подбегает Хината. Он запросто может представить, как Ойкава управляет ими с той же лёгкостью, как управлял Сэйджо, дирижируя кончиками своих пальцев. Те были счастливыми охотниками, одетыми, как стадо овец, в ослепительно белое, прыгающие под чётким руководством связующего, который точно знал, как их приспособить. _Великий_ король.

Хината изучает высокую дугу носа Ойкавы, ленивый взгляд которого направлен куда-то за горизонт. Титул подходит ему. Образ Ойкавы, ведущего одетых в синее аргентинцев, не так трудно представить. Так же, как и сияющий образ Ойкавы, пасующего ему.  
Хината, воодушевлённый этим образом, позволяет вопросу сорваться с губ.  
– Вы с ребятами здесь как бы в отпуске?

Ойкава смеётся:  
– Тренировочная поездка. У нас был показательный матч здесь два дня назад.

Хината кивает. Он зарыл ноги в песок под ровные холмики, и теперь они почти полностью скрыты. Он представляет Ойкаву, дирижирующего Сэйджо, и Ойкаву, дирижирующего аргентинцами, переключаясь между этими двумя картинками.

– Ты чувствуешь разницу?  
– Что?

Он представляет себе площадку, цветов и размеров которых он раньше никогда не видел, занятую армией Ойкавы в синих майках. В зале, где он занимается здесь, коричневое покрытие. Он представляет, по какой-то причине, корт в Аргентине, покрытый глубоким лазурным цветом. Он пытается вообразить голоса, говорящие на испанском; ему не удаётся, потому что он не уверен, что знает, как это звучит.  
– Я имею в виду волейбол в Аргентине. По сравнению с Японией. Он другой?  
Ойкава глубоко вздыхает.  
– Конечно, он другой.  
– Каким образом?

Ойкава останавливается с улыбкой на лице, как будто раздумывает, пошутить ли в ответ на этот вопрос. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом закрывает. Его улыбка внезапно превращается в ослепительную ухмылку.  
– Почему бы тебе не спросить у меня об этом снова за ужином.

Хината знает хорошее местечко, где подают рамен, в трёх блоках от пляжа, так что они идут туда. Ойкава с лёгкостью погружается в обсуждение аргентинской лиги; другие правила, характеры его команды, почти комические испытательные трудности, с которыми он столкнулся по прибытии. Хината ловит себя на том, что вздрагивает каждый раз, когда внутренний конфликт Ойкавы просачивается сквозь его слова, чем больше он говорит. Беседа становится натянутой, когда они достигают вопроса, почему они изначально покинули Японию, как будто каждый смотрит на своё отражение, выслушивая и взвешивая собственные тщательно отобранные детали, оставляя неозвученной огромную пропасть страданий, что лежит в основе каждого решения. Ойкава упоминает что-то о неуверенности по поводу того, что хотел делать после школы. Хината скрашивает это краткой шуткой про открытие интереса в спорте после просмотра пляжного волейбола онлайн. Он замалчивает имя _Кагеяма_ и должным образом подмечает, что ни одного имени старой команды Ойкавы тоже не прозвучало. Они сидят друг напротив друга и едят, избегая слишком долгого зрительного контакта, когда тема потихоньку изживает сама себя.  
– Ну, если честно, Бланко показал мне всё. Я был абсолютно потерян поначалу. Теперь он почти как мой странный дядюшка. – говорит Ойкава, наматывая свою лапшу на палочки.  
Хината еле поспевает уловить смысл разговора. Их беседа быстро соскочила с Японии, до работы Хинаты, потом до менеджера команды Ойкавы и остановилась на аргентинском связующем, который выбил себе место в высшей лиге.  
– Он всё равно видел сквозь меня, когда я впервые попытался рассказать ему, что хочу уйти после выпуска. Думаю, я должен был уже тогда догадаться, что у него есть планы на меня.

Хината кивает, задерживая взгляд на столе между ними. _Ойкава хотел уйти._ Он второй раз вспоминает, что Ойкава так и не попал на национальные в старшей школе. Мысль об этом абсурдна, даже оскорбительна, на фоне его бросков, идеально изогнутых против ветра на пляже.  
– Он в одиночку протащил меня через отборочные на неделе, когда я прибыл. Не то чтобы они часто встречали девятнадцатилетнего парня, который ни слова не говорит на испанском. – Ойкава грустно улыбается. Он стучит палочками по миске. – Как только я попал в лигу, прошло не так много времени, как он стал появляться на моих играх. У него есть постоянное место на нижней трибуне. Он даёт мне подсказки после большинства игр. Последователь становится звездой, вот так вот!

В его хвастливом тоне слышна ирония, но Хината улавливает то, как растягивается его улыбка.  
– Должно быть, это странно: тот, на кого ты смотрел однажды, приглядывает за тобой.  
– Не страннее, чем наткнуться на тебя здесь, пирожочек.

Улыбка Ойкавы наконец-то начинает казаться расслабленной, думает Хината, поза более беззащитной. Вопрос вылетает прежде, чем он может остановить его:  
– Ты смотрел какие-нибудь матчи Кагеямы?

Ойкава разрывается смехом, потом запрокидывает голову, касаясь макушкой стены. На губах всё ещё играет улыбка.  
– Неа. Я не смотрю их.

Хината кивает. Он расслабляет мыщцы на ногах, отталкивая мысль о площадке с голубым покрытием. Значит, это так просто.

На следующий день они играют четыре матча и не выигрывают ни один. Они начали делать так только вчера, но Хината осмеливается позволить себе подумать об этом, как о рутине: Ойкава встречает его после ланча, они разогреваются, находят, с кем поиграть, и изматывают себя на песке, чтобы потом упасть на него. Ойкава по-прежнему добродушен к их проигрышам, даже, когда последний матч затягивается до позднего вечера, а двое их соперников – два игрока, которых Хината знает – дразнят его из-за мяча, сбившегося из-за ветра.

В следующий раз пойти поужинать предлагает Хината, после того, как окунается в океан и возвращается к остальным в промокшей одежде, прилипшей к телу. Они всё равно пытаются договориться о выпивке, раз уж противники обещали угостить их в случае проигрыша; Ойкава отказался, но оживился, услышав предложение поужинать. Не проходит и десяти минут, как они вчетвером находят себя стиснутыми за столиком в любимом баре Хинаты на набережной, потягивая напитки, которые обещали не брать. Хината смотрит, как Ойкава пьянеет. Он эффективно держит стойку, когда всплывает то, что он профессионал, раздавая истории про Аргентину, будто это конфетки, пока их знакомые внимают каждому его слову. _Он совсем не изменился._ Ойкава держит руку над столом, чтобы запросить тишину, перед тем, как заканчивает шутку. _Я не очень хорошо знал его в старшей школе,_ думает Хината под звуки собственного смеха, _но я знаю, что он совсем не изменился._

С мыслью о неизменности Ойкавы приходит вопрос, изменился ли Хината на самом деле так, как он думает. Эта мысль настигает его с невероятной ясностью, позже этим вечером, когда Ойкава запрокидывает голову назад, и его шея двигается, пока он, опьянённый ромом, смеётся над плохой шуткой: огромная дистанция, которую он проложил между собой и Мияги, должно быть, выдумана, если прибытие старого школьного оппонента заставляет его снова почувствовать себя пятнадцатилетним мальчиком с вскруженной головой. Он игнорирует покалывание в руках и отталкивает воспоминание о чём-то, что он подумал однажды в дальней стороне корта в общественном спортивном зале Мияги, пятнадцатилетний и ошарашенный: _Ойкава-сан очень красивый._  
Ойкава не только красивый, но на удивление нежный и осмотрительный, когда он оказывается в кровати Хинаты этим вечером. В них обоих не меньше трёх напитков, но безмолвное соглашение сделано в полностью трезвом уме; Хината долго смотрел через столик, пока их оппоненты о чём-то болтали в стороне, и спросил, не хочет ли он пойти к нему после ужина, чтобы ещё выпить. Напитков не следует, только щелчок, с которым Ойкава закрывает дверь за ними, а потом наклоняется поцеловать Хинату с чрезвычайно аккуратной нежностью. Его руки поначалу нерешительны, следуют только туда, куда их ведёт Хината, как будто им всё ещё требуется напоминание, что по факту они оба взрослые, прижимающиеся к друг другу бёдрами, а не ученики старшей школы, пялящиеся друг на друга через волейбольную сетку. Хината отвечает на эту неуверенность, не позволяя себе раздумывать над этим слишком долго, затягивая их в сторону своей спальни, будто говоря ему _да, я знаю, проходи в любом случае_. Он раскидывается на кровати и победно наблюдает, как в глазах Ойкавы что-то вспыхивает.  
В каждом движении Ойкавы присутствует напоминание о его опыте: уверенность, с которой он сжимает подбородок Хинаты в своих руках, коленка, раздвигающая ноги Хинаты, стон в глубине его горла, когда он снимает с него футболку. Их поцелуи становятся всё более жадными, но не менее осторожными; пальцы, гуляющие по резинке его шорт более настойчивыми, но не менее осторожными.

Хината провёл несколько ночей в постелях незнакомцев в Бразилии. Достаточно, чтобы сосчитать на пальцах одной руки. Пьяные союзы с молодыми парнями, с которыми он едва делит один язык или больше пары часов вместе, большая часть которых после будет забыта. Это весь его опыт, коллекция, в которую он никогда не верил, для начала. Вскоре голова Ойкавы погружается меж его бёдер в должном напоминании: ничто не сравнится с этим. Какая-то часть Хинаты хочет послать сообщение тому щуплому первокурснику из старшей школы, что его мимолётное чувство о капитане противоположной команды будет доставлено ровно через пять лет на другом конце мира.

И потом вопрос всплывает сам, когда дыхание Хинаты начинает сбиваться под движениями Ойкавы: где же это было во время старшей школы? Натянутое на волейбольной площадке, представляет Хината, замаскированное под предписанным соперничеством между капитаном и атакующим противоположной команды. Но это не более, чем мимолётная мысль. Может, ничего этого не существовало в старшей школе, или если существовало, то только под тенью чего-то гораздо большего, развивающегося прямо на той стороне площадки, что принадлежала Карасуно; та самая вещь, которую Хината пытается игнорировать, пока смотрит на неприметную копну тёмных волос между его ног и закусывает совершенно другое имя, готовое слететь у него с губ.  
Позже этой ночью Ойкава ласково его целует перед тем, как они оба ложатся, и долго смотрит на него перед своим отправлением на утро, пока стоит посреди залитой солнцем улицы с чемоданом в руках, когда зовёт Хинату:  
– Шоё.

В животе у Хинаты что-то переворачивается.

Его исчезновение такое же неожиданное и искажающее реальность, как и появление. Воспоминание о нём в кровати Хинаты, кажется, растворилось в нём, словно следы на песке. Воспоминание о его одеколоне и шампуне буквально растворяются в наволочке, к которой Хината прижимает свою щёку на следующее утро. Запах не задерживается надолго, как Хината, вроде, ожидал – только пустой, неизвестный образ, пришедший так же быстро, как и ушёл. Чем бы это ни было, думает Хината, и существовало это в старшей школе или нет – всё в порядке. Он чистит зубы перед зеркалом в ванной на пару минут дольше, чем требуется, смотря на своё выражение. Пытаясь представить, о чём _он_ думал, запуская пальцы в тёмные волосы, подставляясь под прикосновения пальцев связующего, позволяя взгляду расфокусироваться под этими прикосновениями склонившейся над ним фигуры и становясь положительно заряженным, когда слышал, как кто-то, кто угодно, зовёт его _Шоё_.  
Он сплёвывает пасту в раковину и снова становится прямо, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Волосы, голос, руки – все это было достаточно близко. Ему не нужно представлять, о чём он думал, или, о ком он думал; он смотрит на разбитое выражение своего лица в зеркале и точно знает.

***

Промежуток между возвращением домой из Бразилии и отборочными в Чёрные Шакалы был коротким, но болезненным; промежуток между отборочными и новостью о том, прошёл он в команду или нет, был коротким и ещё более болезненным; следующие недели – одни из лучших в его жизни.

Бразилию, как событие, он начал анализировать наилучшим образом, которым мог, с того самого момента, как вернулся домой. Есть несколько привычек, которым он следует: он спит не менее восьми часов. Он разбавляет свои электролитные напитки водой. Он медитирует каждый день. Он растягивается до и после пробежек. Эти процедуры он умудряется отделить от места и времени, когда они были разработаны, выкопать из песка, словно бутылку с тёплой водой, отряхнуть и поставить на голубое покрытие корта. Эти процедуры стабилизируют, укрепляют, открывают канал для переполняющего чувства, что надо поспешить, которое всегда у него было, но он не был уверен, как с ним справиться, пока не встал по колено в бразильский океан в восемнадцать лет и не понял, что пришло время начать с этим справляться.  
Перенести эти привычки обратно на свою жизни в Японии совсем не сложно, но вместе с этим приходит понимание. Когда Ойкава уехал, он думал, что не изменился: он посчитал их пьяную ночь вместе и неизменность Ойкавы, как подтверждение собственной неизменности, как будто Ойкава служил его зеркалом. Эта неизменность крадётся за ним, когда он приезжает в родительский дом в Мияги и тут же начинает убираться в своей старой спальне, расчищая пол, чтобы помедитировать. Это забавный момент, личный; он смеётся, когда садится на ковёр, сгибая ноги под себя, и пытается представить, что бы сказал он пятнадцатилетний, если бы увидел его сейчас.

Есть несколько вещей, которые он оставляет в Бразилии, например, пялиться в окна спорт-баров и магазинов электроники. Также он избегает посудомоечных машин, но поначалу ему даже не нужно признавать этот факт: у Бокуто нет посудомоечной машины, о чём он узнает, когда проводит неделю отборочных у него в квартире. Когда он возвращается в Мияги на следующей неделе и стоит на кухне в доме, где вырос, он дважды прерывает движение прежде, чем открыть пищащую посудомойку. Вода не выливается наружу.

После того, как отборочные заканчиваются, пробиться в команду кажется вещью невозможной, недосягаемой. Он вертит это чувство снова и снова в своих руках всю ночь перед тем, как должен услышать решение тренера Чёрных Шакалов, в поисках какого-либо смысла в этом. Невозможной, потому что это будет означать, что найдётся ответ на вопрос, долгими бразильскими ночами не дававший уснуть Хинате, спрашивающего у самого себя, как ощущается майка из команды высшей лиги на его теле, убеждённого, что он никогда не узнает; недосягаемой, потому что Мия Атсуму пялился на него с того самого момента, как их глаза впервые встретились в тренировочном зале MSBY в первый день отборочных, и говорил с ним с уверенностью человека, который может видеть будущее: _”Я пасую тебе.”_

В тот момент он увидел образ второкурсника Мии Атсуму, показывающего на него сквозь шаткую баррикаду сетки, ноги на ширине плеч, рука, покрытая потом, и дрожащий указательный палец, указывающий на лицо Хинате: _”Однажды я буду пасовать тебе.”_

Тогда эти слова казались педантичными, дерзкими, бессмысленными, скатываясь с его спины каплями пота, пропадающие под майкой с номером “10”. В пятнадцать лет, посреди национальных, он был настроен лишь на одно: у него был ещё матч назавтра, ему нужно восстановиться, ему нужно пересмотреть запись игры, они должны пойти в автобус вскоре, ему пасовал Кагеяма. Образ связующего по ту сторону сетки было попросту образом противника; образ связующего по ту сторону сетки, указывающего на него и заявляющего, что однажды будет ему пасовать, был абсурдом, отвлечением, которое нужно было показательно проигнорировать, потому что это было отвлечением; отвлечением именно потому, что схватилось за какой-то узел у него в груди и было готово уничтожить само представление о тех чёрных волосах, о нежных руках, посылающих мяч в воздух и далее, в бесконечность. Ему пасовал Кагеяма. 

Теперь эти слова стали предсказанием, невозможным, недосягаемым; Хината находит себя в кровати семью годами позже, рассматривая вероятность того, что второкурсник Мия Атсуму каким-то образом, стоя на залитом потом полу Токийского Дворца Спорта, ноги на ширине плеч, показывал пальцем в лицо Хинате и видел будущее.

Может быть, он такой человек, который может направить будущее по собственному пути. Хината думает, что встречал таких людей. Таких, как Бокуто, как Ушиджима, которые идут вперёд по жизни с такой прозрачной, слепой уверенностью, что при первом же взгляде на них мир расстилает себя под их ногами. Но Атсуму не кажется таким человеком. В шестнадцать лет его пальцы дрожали, когда он вытянул один перед сеткой в сторону глазеющего Хинаты; тот же палец, которым он неуверенно стучал по рулю своей машины, когда Хината сказал ему _спасибо_ , два дня назад на шоссе в севере от Токио. Если Мия Атсуму предсказатель будущего, что на тот момент казалось бесспорным, то он не тот тип людей, что направляют будущее. Он может только ухватывать образы, идущие к нему, думает Хината, и пытаться связать их голыми и иногда трясущимися руками.  
Это открывает ему ещё одну правду: что провидец Мия Атсуму положил глаз на пятнадцатилетнего Хинату Шоё и решил, что это именно то будущее, за которым он погонится.

Когда Хината получает звонок от главного тренера Чёрных Шакалов следующим утром, он на мгновение задаётся вопросом, может ли он сам являться тем человеком, который способен направить будущее по своему пути.

Неделя после его присоединения к команде похожа на смерч. Он играл в классический волейбол в Бразилии и всю неделю, когда вернулся домой; он никогда на самом деле не забывал, как это делается, но у него до сих пор есть чувство, что он начал снова, с чистого листа. Это, к его удивлению, больше захватывает, чем утомляет. Он мгновенно привыкает к ощущению покрытия под ногами. Майка на его спине ощущается, как разряд тока. Его команда чудесная. Ему нравится то, что иногда он заставляет Сакусу улыбнуться – самую малость и только иногда. Атаки вместе в Бокуто поднимают какое-то глубокое ощущение азарта, сохранённое в его пятнадцатилетнем сердце. Кроме того: пасы Атсуму – подарки, завёрнутые в воздух и время, не столько летящие к его рукам, как стреляющие в них. Чем больше он смотрит на эти мячи, тем больше ему кажется, что они каким-то образом сами тянутся к его пальцам какой-то неведомой силой магнетизма, будто это закон природы и они должны быть там.  
Скорость быстрой атаки, которую они с Атусуму разрабатывают, захватывает поначалу, подталкивая его практиковаться в любой момент, пока в один день не проносится мимо стены, которую Хината неосознанно воздвиг: она доходит до такого уровня синхронизации, к которому они с Кагеямой приблизились, но никогда не достигли. Этот барьер для него считался каким-то законом природы.

Его финальные игры вместе с Кагеямой на национальных в их третий год были наполнены осознанием. Это была кульминация их работы, их партнёрства, Хината позволяет себе подумать, и это была быстрейшая игра. Мяч в воздухе, ладонь Хинаты, мяч на полу. Они были быстрее, чем на первом курсе, на втором, быстрее, чем их бывшие противники, быстрее, чем команда на другой стороне площадки. Недостаточно быстрые, чтобы выиграть, но в то время, это было нормально. Они были невероятно быстрыми на национальных. Хината и представить не мог что-либо быстрее.

И всё же, Атсуму быстрее. Это почти кажется богохульством – то, что школьный скоростной барьер Кагеямы Тобио сломан в какой-то неясный момент в тренировочном матче Чёрных Шакалов. Этому должна быть посвящена церемония, торжественное закрытие, официальная декларация того, что темноволосый образ, пасующий в бесконечность, уничтожен: что-то более конкретное, чем мяч, отскакивающий от противоположной стороны площадки, и ошеломляющее осознание Хинаты, что этот пас был быстрее, чем любой, что посылал ему Кагеяма. Хината приземляется на площадку так снова и снова, под барабанный ритм, отбиваемый его рукой по мячам и мячами – по полу, и ловит себя на том, что смотрит на свою руку и ищет там призрак паса, что только что покинул его ладонь. Они почти обижается на эти подачи, какое-то время, за немое ощущение, которое они оставляют на его коже.  
И потом, чуть позже, Атсуму начинает спрашивать его, достаточно ли хороши были пасы. Хината почти отказывается отвечать ему. Его пасы невероятные. Его пасы слишком хороши. Хината говорит ему _да_ , потому что он должен. Вопрос кажется таким оскорбительно очевидным, таким непохожим на что-либо, что Атсуму никогда не догадается, что между первыми “да” Хината размышляет, спрашивает ли Атсуму исключительно потому, что ему нравится слышать положительный ответ. Эта мысль и улыбка на лице Атсуму заставляют его ладони неметь так же, как и мяч.  
Это случается, когда Атсуму спрашивает в четвёртый или пятый раз, и Хината почти планирует проигнорировать, но замечает: пальцы Атсуму стиснуты, выстукивая на его боку вопрос. _Достаточно ли пасы подачи сегодня?_ Нервный ритм на ткани его шорт, на коже его руля, на покрытии мяча. Его пальцы разжимаются от спазма только, когда Хината говорит ему: _конечно_.  
В следующий момент он осознаёт, что нет никакой загадочной силы магнетизма, которая притягивает мяч к его ладони. Никакого закона природы, который позволяет ему лететь быстрее и быстрее с каждым разом. Только Мия Атсуму, который делает это.  
Осознание переворачивается само: есть только злополучный предсказатель Мия Атсуму со способностью видеть, чего он хочет, вынужденный хвататься за это и связывать вместе с реальностью своими голыми и иногда трясущимися руками. Так он пытается сделать это.

Мяч больше не заставляет руку Хинаты неметь. Он раскаляет её добела. Вопрос Атсуму, его стучащие пальцы, его _это было нормально, да?_ и самодовольная ухмылка, на хинатино _да_ , во всей этой защитной честности, пускают по коже Хинаты чистое электричество. Они перепрыгивают далеко за школьный скоростной барьер под постоянно ускоряющийся ритм хинатиного удара рукой по мячу и мяча по полу. Хината не оглядывается на него; он больше не понимает, почему вообще хотел оглянуться назад, когда есть кто-то, кто смотрит ему в лицо и просит последовать за ним. Недели перетекают в месяцы. Скорость мяча, летящего от рук Атсуму к рукам Хинаты, начинает превращаться в ничтожность. Улыбки, которые они посылают друг другу, начинают длиться дольше. 

И всё же, это больше не про скорость, или звёздочки в глазах запасных игроков, или уверенный путь Хинаты в основной состав: это о том, чтобы протянуть руку в воздух и обернуть пальцы вокруг клочка будущего, которое Мия Атсуму засвидетельствовал семь лет назад сквозь сетку в Токийском Дворце Спорта, зажать его в руке, взглянуть в глаза и сказать, что ты решил, что тоже этого хочешь.

***

Проходит три месяца этого ускорения, когда их главный тренер отводит Хинату в сторону и говорит, что собирается поставить его на стартовую позицию в их матче против Шведских Орлов.  
Три головокружительных месяца Хината мотался между площадкой и скамейкой запасных. Он иногда заменял кого-то, но никогда не начинал матч. Первый раз, когда он поставил свою ногу на корт V-лиги во время официального матча был бесцеремонен, что-то вроде дебюта в середине игры против Стрелок Торэя, куда его поставили на половине третьего сета, и он последовательно забил пять очков. Позже они проиграли в пятом сете, спустя кучу времени после того, как его убрали с площадки. Атсуму подал ему каждый из пяти очков и каждый из них ударил пулей, пока они не начали набирать темп, и Хинату заменили обратно.

 _Всё дело в стратегическом балансе, Мия_ , Хината случайно услышал их тренера говорящего побеждённому, спорящему Атсуму, который начал без умолку болтать в раздевалке после игры. _Нам нужно найти новый унижающий ритм перед тем, как случится то, что ты представляешь._ Хината застыл на другой стороне комнаты. Он был счастлив просто выйти на площадку; он ушёл с неё, улыбаясь. Но он посмотрел вдоль ряда шкафчиков, в угол, где, как думал тренер, их никто не услышит, и нашёл глубоко обиженный хмурый взгляд Атсуму.  
Он был на площадке и вне её скудные частички тайма несколько раз после этого, никогда не начиная матч, никогда не заканчивая. Каждый раз Атсуму пасовал ему так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, пока Хинату не заменяли, и плечи Атсуму возвращались в привычную напряжённую позу.

То, что его первый матч в стартовом составе, будет против Шведских Орлов, кажется невозможным, недосягаемым. Хината смеётся, спустя десять минут после получения этой новости, сидя в полном одиночестве в раздевалке Чёрных Шакалов. Этот матч мелькал на горизонте, как маяк, мигая предупреждающим красным светом, с того самого момента, как он появился в их расписании; если бы ему не удалось поиграть в нём, он бы утонул; если бы он играл в нём и не выиграл, он бы тоже утонул. Мигающий маяк приближался, замирал в нерешительности, а потом полностью остановился со словами тренера. _Ты будешь нашим стартовым угловым._ Хината прислоняется макушкой к своему шкафчику и улыбается. Значит, он будет плавать.  
Когда Хината говорит новости Атсуму, тот хлопает его по спине и растягивает губы в, (Хината знает) несдерживаемой улыбке. Его кожа на лопатке, куда положил руку Астуму, остывает от раскалённого добела состояния весь оставшийся день. Это заставляет Хинату почувствовать себя лучше.

И, когда он выстраивается на краю площадки в первый раз, плечом к плечу со стеной из чёрного с золотыми вставками, сомнения растворяются. Он не плавает – он взбирается на маяк. Тела на другой стороне сетки белёсо мелькают, пока не перестают. Пальцы Кагяемы являются всего лишь воспоминаниями, пока не перестают; пока они не оборачиваются вокруг запястья Хинаты под сеткой в попытке рукопожатия, и толпа ревёт у него в ушах.  
Атсуму берёт его за мизинец и сжимает, когда команда выстраивается в линию на дальней стороне корта. На удивление, рукопожатие Кагеямы не прожигает его руку; оно раскаляет добела.

Толпа снова кричит, когда Хината забивает первое очко в игре; она кричит громче, когда Хината забивает последнее; она кричит ещё громче, когда Кагеяма обхватывает его в объятии в стороне от корта после почётного поражения Орлов. Хинату вырывает из воздуха над кортом прямо к сердцебиению Кагяемы, шуршанию его майки о кожу Хинаты, заглушённому взрыву толпы и одновременному щелчку дюжины камер. Рёв толпы ошибочен, думает Хината: внутри него на удивление тихо.  
Последний сет заканчивается счётом 25-21 в пользу Чёрных Шакалов. Хината прокручивает эти цифры у себя в голове в автобусе на обратном пути к их тренировочному центру. Он прислоняет голову к дрожащему окну, расслабляя челюсть и позволяя зубам стучать друг о друга. Мимо проносится рекламный щит, и Хината представляет финальный счёт на нём, волейбольное табло с цифрами размером со здание рядом с шоссе, последние семь лет попыток, объявленные каждому проезжающему мимо: 25-21, MSBY Чёрные Шакалы.  
Атсуму спит в сидении рядом с ним, с чёрно-золотой кофтой, накинутой на него сверху. Автобус наезжает на яму по дороге, и его пальцы соскальзывают с ноги. Этими пальцами он отдал последний пас Хинате, в опасной близости к сетке, которые казались не более, чем вспышкой кожи и движения.  
Финт, с которого забил Хината, был таким голом, который нельзя было предвидеть. Он полетел невозможно медленно в пустое место, где не было ни одного блокирующего прежде, чем аккуратно разрезал внешнюю линию пополам. Весь зал замолк, когда мяч отскочил в сторону. 

Прозвучал свисток. _Линия._

Чувство, захватившее его в последующие миллисекунды, превосходило все предыдущие победы. Это не было гулом крови в ушах, или слезами на глазах, или электрическим зарядом на спине. Оно было исключительным, безошибочным и совершенно другим: свобода.  
Свобода, которая упала на пол вместе с мячом, ударила в низ живота и продолжила свой путь прямо сквозь него; это чувство заполнило его изнутри всего, каждый квадратный краешек покрытия корта, где он играл или представлял, как играет. Включая все площадки Мияги, ослепляющие лампы Токио, затягивающие пляжи Бразилии, квадратный метр пространства позади него, где стоял Мия Атсуму, притягивая его к себе, зажимая в своих руках и крича сладкий вопль победы в заряженный воздух. Весь мир раскалился добела.  
Та же самая свобода, которая расширилась внутри него почти что в бесконечность, когда Кагеяма обнял его, и Хината понял, что не чувствует ничего, кроме тёплого гудения, похожего на телевизионные помехи.

Он поднимает голову от автобусного окна и позволяет себе изучить спящую фигуру Астуму рядом с ним. Атсуму тоже с блаженством покинул опустевший корт, через нижнюю трибуну, до раздевалок, а потом до своего места в автобусе, куда сразу же упал и забылся в каком-то довольном и убедительном сне. Хината смотрит на удовлетворение, заложенное в небольшом изгибе его губ. Его кофта лежит на нём, как импровизированное одеяло, и золотой номер "13", обычно сияющий на его спине, теряется в складках. Атсуму редко выглядит таким умиротворённым. Остальная команда разной степени бодрствования разбросана по автобусу. Их тренеры тихо беседуют спереди. Сзади доносится храп Бокуто, смешиваясь со звуком мотора. Чем старше становится Хината, тем больше начинает ценить именно этот момент в играх: спокойствие после бури.  
Они проезжают ряд фонарей, которые отбрасывают тени на фигуру Атсуму. Хината свернулся в своём сидении, прижав колени к груди, изучая его. Хината раздумывает его разбудить. Это будет эгоистично, думает он, и нет никакой причины, чтобы сделать это, кроме того, чтобы посмотреть, как он просыпается, будто кино. Хината прикидывает эту мысль на мгновение перед тем, как дотронуться до плеча Атсуму и потрясти его.  
Атусуму шевелится, моргает и наклоняется, чтобы поднять съезжающую с его плеч кофту. Когда на его лице появляется сонная растерянная улыбка, Хината начинает смеяться.  
– Что? – у Атсуму низкий, бесценный голос, пропитанный сном.  
– Ничего.  
– Ничего. – повторяет Атсуму. 

Он выпрямляется и моргает, чтобы окончательно проснуться, под хихиканье Хинаты. Он двигает плечами под своей кофтой и протягивается, чтобы взять руку Хинаты, лежащую на его колене. Мизинец и безымянный палец обмотаны с третьего сета, когда он получил сильный удар в эту часть руки. Атсуму аккуратно прижимает обратно краешек, который начал отклеиваться. Его руки чисты, осторожны и бесспорно не дрожат. Они сидят так какое-то время, наблюдая, как он снова и снова прижимает кусочек тэйпа, который не хочет прилипать, пока голос Атсуму не проскальзывает в тишине, едва ли громче шёпота.  
– Сегодня пасы были хороши?

Хината думает, сквозь звук собственного смеха, так ли ощущается держать в своих руках клочок будущего. Хината отвечает с полной грудью:  
– Конечно. 

Атсуму сияет.

***

Он стоит по колено в бразильском океане в свои двадцать два и обнаруживает, что чувство спешки исчезло.

Он приехал сюда три дня назад, с Атсуму. Они навещают Педро. За девять месяцев его отсутствия квартира, которую он делил с ним, изменилась: новая посуда, другая картина на стене, шкаф в его старой комнате теперь стоит там, где была кровать. Потрескавшиеся жалюзи, висящие на окнах, стали немного более потресканными. Привычная россыпь песка в коридоре немножечко меньше, чем была, когда он жил здесь. Атсуму выругался себе под нос, когда впервые наступил туда. Хината рассмеялся прежде, чем пройти внутрь и позвать Педро на португальском. Он хотел, чтобы Атсуму тоже услышал его.  
Атсуму плох в пляжном волейболе, и это заставляет Хинату смеяться. Его ноги тяжело приземляются и утопают в песке, когда он заходит на прыжок. На мгновение Хината раздумывает научить его топтать ногами по песку так же, как научил Ойкаву; потом он видит на его лице странную, довольную ухмылку и решает, что она слишком ему нравится, чтобы стереть её. Пляж сдирает с Атсуму одновременно годы опыта и натренированную грацию, оставляя ему только силу в ногах и непроницаемое желание. Гордость из груди Хинаты вздымается всё выше к небу, доказывая, что этого вполне достаточно. Они играют пять сетов в первый день на пляже, и, когда солнце начинает потихоньку погружаться в песок, они начинают выигрывать. Атсуму издаёт победный вопль в искривлённый солнцем воздух. 

Матч против Шведских Орлов был три месяца назад. Хинату не сместили со стартовой позиции с той победы. Скорость быстрых атак, превратившаяся в ничтожность, только продолжала двигаться дальше, в точку, где казалось, что время идёт назад вместе с вращением мяча. Спустя шесть месяцев после открытия этой атаки, Хината вбивает одну из таких в песок на пляжной площадке, после семи лет и шести месяцев с момента, как ему было обещано это.

Они в Бразилии две недели. Они идут в бар, куда часто ходит Хейтор, по пути их останавливают друзья и друзья друзей, которые видели их в V-лиге по телевизору. Хинату забрасывают вопросами на английском и португальском, и он умудряется ответить, по крайней мере, на половину из них. Хейтор и Найс театрально и преувеличенно разыгрывают самые запоминающиеся победы Чёрных Шакалов, и гудящая толпа цепляется за каждое слово, поддерживая Хинату, будто от этого зависит его жизнь; самое большее, что может сделать Хината, это остановить себя от безудержного смеха. Он ловит Атсуму, улыбающегося ему через бар.

Вот, что Атсуму делает, здесь в Бразилии, даже не подозревая об этом: он вышагивает по коридорам памяти Хинаты с ослепительной улыбкой тех, кто находится в благосклонном неведении. Хината застывает от осознания этого сначала, спотыкаясь об изображение Атсуму, уверенно стоящем своими ступнями на песке, в котором Хината пытался задушить часть себя. Он спотыкается снова позже, при взгляде на Атсуму, кидающего свой портфель в дальний угол старой спальни Хинаты.  
В третий раз он спотыкается, когда они вываливаются из бара на набережную поздно ночью, полупьяные среди таких же друзей Хинаты, когда они проходят мимо фасада спортивного бара. Это дневной бар, закрытый к этому часу, его интерьер лишь мелькает за стёклами серыми оттенками от света уличных фонарей. Телевизор висит высоко за окном, ничего не показывая. Когда Хината останавливается, его отражение останавливается вместе с ним, наполовину отражаясь на поверхности стекла.

Воспоминание тоже останавливается с ним: жёлтые субтитры, вспышка тёмных пикселей, велосипед доставки, наклоняющийся в сторону, его собственное опустевшее выражение лица. Хината глотает воздух.

Хината уехал из Бразилии, не ожидая вернуться. Это была мысль, которую он хранил при себе где-то в чемодане, когда Педро, Хейтор и Люцио провожали его в аэропорту, спрашивая, когда он вернётся, чтобы навестить их. Он отмахнулся от их вопросов, сел на самолёт, прижал колени к груди и забил расписание отборочных в V-лигу в свой телефон.

Остальные из компании уходят далеко вперёд, пока Хината без движения стоит под окнами спортивного бара и изучает выражение собственного лица, отражённое в стекле. Он покинул Бразилию, ожидая никогда не вернуться, похоронив что-то искорёженное и колючее в песке, надеясь, что оно навеки закостенеет и останется никому неизвестным. Его отражение в окне, само его существование, кажется, пародирует это: вот он здесь, раскапывает его. Он слышит зов своих друзей издалека.  
Хината начинает идти, но потом спотыкается в четвёртый раз об осознание, что Атсуму отделился от остальной группы и появился в отражении рядом с ним. Он приближается к Хинате, пока не берёт его нежно за локоть, а потом поворачивает лицо к зеркалу окна. Он наклоняет голову в сторону в благословенном неведении.

– Что?

Этот вопрос задан в непонятливом, нетерпеливом стиле Атсуму; стиле, который заставляет других игнорировать его, стиле, который заставляет Хинату смеяться. Тогда это ударяет Хинату: Атсуму не видит воспоминание о жёлтых субтитрах, или блеске тёмных пикселей, или лопнутой шине велосипеда доставки. Он видит только себя и Хинату, плечом к плечу, глуповато пялящихся на свои отражения в окнах дневного спортивного бара. Это тоже заставляет Хинату засмеяться.

И потом Хината видит лишь себя – смеющимся в окне дневного спортивного бара.

***

Этой ночью Атсуму целует его в переулке прямо за квартирой. Сладко, плавно, до невозможности жгуче, горячее, чем мяч в его руке, горячее, чем руки Атсуму вокруг него на площадке; совершенно новый вид раскалённого добела состояния, который растекается по его животу, смешиваясь со свободой, которую открыл для него Атсуму три месяца назад.  
На следующее утро в кровати Атсуму будит его таким же эгоистичным образом, как его будит Хината в автобусе после матчей. Атсуму нависает над ним, целует его в солнечном свете и благодарит _за всё_ , и Хината не уверен, что он имеет в виду, но всё равно смеётся, и вздыхает, и целует его в ответ, пытаясь найти хоть одну часть тела, которая не раскалена добела.

В последующем безмолвии, когда Атсуму прижимает лоб в изгиб хинатиной шеи, и его пульс стучит под его пальцами, у Хинаты крутятся куча наполовину законченных мыслей: что-то про невозможность и недосягаемость, и огромное количество вещей, которые он видел через непрочный барьер волейбольной сетки, и, возможно, самая главная из всех – как второкурсник Мия Атсуму покрытой потом трясущейся рукой указал на него.

И позднее этим утром наступает момент, после того, как Атсуму засыпает в белом бассейне света, когда Хината поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, и чувствует, будто видит будущее, написанное у него на лице.


End file.
